Gratitude
by Solblade44
Summary: Tsukune manages to get help from an unexpected source. What happens when that source can't sort her feelings? No longer a oneshot.
1. Saving Time

For new readers, welcome. For old readers - if for some reason you are reading this again - welcome back. I decided to rework this fic because I went over it awhile ago and didn't like several parts of it. For the most part, there's not too many changes from how it was earlier. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire.**

- Start -**  
**

Tsukune blinked. He was attacked by a jealous first year for hanging around Moka. The new student had professed his love to the vampire the second he had seen her at the school gate. Obviously, Moka didn't feel the same way; she just smiled, backed away nervously and clung to Tsukune's arm.

The first year was a tanuki, which surprised Tsukune since they were supposed to be happy but mischievous creatures. This one went attacked him with the same ferocity that reminded Tsukune of Gin. Then again, a lot of things he thought about monsters ended up being completely inaccurate or slightly true.

The tanuki attacked Tsukune when he was headed back to the dorms by himself to get the newspaper article he had written. The ambush had caught Tsukune off guard completely.

- Flashback -

"_I can't believe I forgot the article," muttered Tsukune as he ran down the path to the dorms, bypassing all of the skulls, gravestones, and the dead trees as if they were nothing. After staying at the school for a year, these little things were almost nothing._

_The first year ran on all fours, using the trees for cover. He jumped up into one of the trees, spotting Tsukune as he was about to pass. The tanuki jumped through the air, pouncing Tsukune and slashing his claws into the helpless boy's back._

"_I will make Moka mine!" he shouted._

_Tsukune cried out in pain as he struggled to rid himself of his attacker, to no avail. No one could help; Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore were all at the club room already. Gin would probably be out taking perverted pictures or hitting on some girl. He had no idea were Ruby was at this time of day. Kokoa hated his guts since he was the only one who could take off Moka's rosary and unleash her inner self while the younger vampire couldn't._

_Just as he was about to give up hope, Tsukune felt the tanuki get off his back. The sun was blocked out by a figure in front of him. _

"_Huh?" Tsukune looked up to see…_

- End Flashback -

….. Kokoa?

Lo and behold, it was the red-headed vampire alright. She was holding her familiar over her shoulder, which had changed its shape to a giant mace.

"Kokoa, is that you?" asked Tsukune, slowly pushing himself off the ground. His wounds didn't seem that bad; that didn't stop if from hurting.

"Don't rush yourself," she said as she helped Tsukune up. After she got him on his feet, Kokoa started leading him to the infirmary. As they walked away, Tsukune saw the first year's legs sticking out of a tree.

While she was leading him, Tsukune's head was swirling and not just from the blood loss. _"Why'd she help me?"_ was the main thought in the human boy's head. He wasn't sure he wanted to ask, lest he end up like his unfortunate first year attacker. He was so lost in thought that he almost didn't hear Kokoa speak to him.

"….fanboys?" finished Kokoa.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" asked Tsukune, "Still a bit dizzy."

"I said, 'Was it one of Moka's fanboys?'" repeated Kokoa. Tsukune nodded. Silence filled the air as they kept walking.

Tsukune, wanting to get the thought out of his head, blurted out, "Why did you help me?"

Kokoa snorted. "You obviously needed help since you can't seem to fight without my sister's help."

"Uh, thanks I guess," said Tsukune. _"At least she helped."_

"Plus… I owe you." She said it so quietly that Tsukune almost didn't catch it.

"What for?" Tsukune asked. Kokoa groaned, muttering something incoherent.

"That time… in the cave," she said after a few moments.

"_Oh that time,"_ thought Tsukune. "It was nothing." The boy smiled, "You obviously needed help since you couldn't keep warm," he teased. He laughed when Kokoa started to blush.

"S-Shut up," Kokoa said defensively, "I don't like owing people, alright? Now we're even."

"You never owed me anything. That's what friends do for each other," said Tsukune. His reply seemed to bring out that blush again for a moment. "To be honest, I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you," said Kokoa, "Sure, I don't like the fact that you're the only that can bring out onee-sama, but I don't hate you."

By this time, they had reached the school grounds. "Are you well enough to get to the infirmary?"

Tsukune nodded, slowly walking out from Kokoa's grasp. "Thanks again." He made his way to the nurse's office, surprising her with the gashes across his back. She wasted no time in patching him up. After she finished wrapping up Tsukune, there was a knock at the door. As she left him to go answer the door, she left him to lie on his stomach. He was just about to close his eyes when he remembered the thing that got him into this mess.

"I forgot the article!" he said, burying his face into the pillow and groaning.

"Tsukune?" said the nurse, "This was delivered to you."

She handed him, to Tsukune's surprise, his article.

"What? Who delivered this?" he asked.

"Some red-headed girl. She was pretty cute."

The nurse winked at him before resuming her previous work at her desk.

Tsukune looked at the article, smiling at what Kokoa had done for him.

"Why did you help him?" asked Ko.

"I owed him," said Kokoa. She wouldn't let anyone know that she actually liked Tsukune.

"I think it's something else," said Ko in a sing song voice, "You like him don't you?"

"What? No!" said Kokoa, her face turning the same shade as her hair. She reached for bat, who flew out of her reach. "Get down here. You're going in your cage!"

"Kokoa likes Tsukune! Kokoa likes Tsukune!" chanted Ko as he flew through the air.

- End Chapter -


	2. Stalking Time

**Disclaimer: I don't Rosario + Vampire. If I did, I could try and make this pairing possible…. Nah.**

- Later that night -

"Moka-san."

"Tsukune."

"Moka-san."

"Tsukune."

The famous face to face scene. The human and vampire shared this moment many times since they first met, but it seemed to be getting somewhere this time. Their faces were so close to touching!

"_Oh my god, I've waited forever for this moment!"_ thought Tsukune. He could smell how sweet Moka was. He closed his eyes as he treasured the moment; nothing could ruin it.

"Tsukune."

"_Wait, that didn't sound like Moka." _Tsukune opened his eyes to see… Kokoa? The younger vampire smiled as she dove for his throat and bit down.

"Ahh!" shouted Tsukune as he jumped out of his bed. He looked around, seeing that he was in his room. Tsukune released the breath he was holding and laid back down.

"Where did that come from?" he asked himself. Tsukune remembered reading somewhere that dreams usually contained something that occurred during the day. He reasoned that since Kokoa had appeared in his dream was because she had helped him after school.

The brown haired boy looked at his clock, which read 12:31 A.M. Tsukune pressed both of his hands to his face and groaned. He had only been asleep for about two hours. After that dream, he wasn't sure if he could go back to sleep.

- The girls' dorms -

"RARGH!" shouted Kokoa. "Why can't I stop thinking about _him_!"

She was having a hard time getting to sleep. Scratch that, she _couldn't_ sleep. Ever since she rescued Tsukune a few days ago, all she could think about was him.

"Maybe I should've just let him die," Kokoa muttered.

"If you did that, then he wouldn't be alive, and you would be wracked with grief since you wouldn't be able to confess how you feel," said Ko.

"No one asked you!" shouted Kokoa, throwing her pillow at her caged bat, "Besides, you shouldn't be talking after what I did to you."

After Kokoa had managed to catch her familiar, she gave him a few punches and left some goose eggs on his little head.

"It's just the truth," came Ko's voice, muffled from being under the pillow. Kokoa grumbled something before pulling the covers over her head.

Kokoa grudgingly made her way out of the dorms the next morning. After getting little to no sleep from the night before, she didn't want to take crap from anyone even more than usual.

"Look at that moe girl," whispered a guy to his friend as Kokoa walked by them. She stopped mid stride and turned her head slowly to them. Her face had "Get the hell outta here," written all over it.

Taking a hint, the two boys ran the direction the way they were facing. They ran into each other. Kokoa, satisfied that she inflicted indirect pain, started to stomp off again.

After a few minutes, she saw _him_. Kokoa hid behind a tree and peered over the edge, watching Tsukune walk towards the school gates.

When she saw Tsukune look in her direction, she quickly hid behind the tree again, a blush starting to creep to her face. _"Great, I've been reduced to this,"_ thought Kokoa somewhat angrily, _"Reduced down some mere girly girl."_

"Tsukune!" Kokoa stuck her head out again to see the weak outer shell that was her sister. Her face turned to a scowl; she still yearned to bring out her beloved sister. As she continued these angry thoughts, she saw the rest of Tsukune's friends appear and fight over him. Each girl that came to the mix brought up Kokoa's jealousy level up one notch.

The fighting continued for another minute, culminating in Moka biting Tsukune in the neck and sucking up his blood.

"_Tsukune's blood,"_ thought Kokoa. She remembered tasting it before at the start of the term. It was the sweetest thing she had ever tasted. So rich, warm, flavorful. She was a little jealous that Moka always got some everyday. Too bad she couldn't just sneak up and get some. _"Hmm….."_

- After school -

Tsukune was walking back to the dorms. The day hadn't been too hard compared to how he had first arrived. It was surprising how he was so used to these daily events. And there wasn't a killer yokai stalking him at all.

Of course, a stalker wouldn't be doing their job well if they were known about.

Kokoa was moving through the cover of the trees, following Tsukune while trying to get closer to him. When she was sure he wasn't looking, she moved out of the trees and walked stealthily behind Tsukune. She tiptoed over until she was within arms reach, getting closer and closer to his neck. She opened up her mouth, her fangs getting bigger as she was about to bite down.

*Snap*

Tsukune turned around, checking to see what had made the sound. Seeing nothing, he shrugged and continued on his way. Kokoa, as quickly as she came out, made herself hidden in a bush. She was surprised at who she saw.

"Stalker girl!" said Kokoa in a hushed voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I always follow Tsukune to his dorm at this time," said Mizore, "What were you just about to do to him, hm?"

"Nothing," said Kokoa, "Nothing at all."

"Liar. It looked like you were about to suck his blood."

"I don't have to take this from you."

Kokoa stood up from the bush, stomping her way back to her room. She was just about to open up the door to the dorms when-

"Kokoa!" She froze when she heard Tsukune spoke her name. _"What's he calling me for?"_ she thought, turning around and giving him her usual scowl. "Yeah?"

"I-I just wanted to thank you for yesterday," said Tsukune.

"I told you, I owed you," Kokoa said, "Nothing more, nothing less."

She turned back around to go in before she was stopped again.

"I meant about getting my article. I mean, you went out of your to help me twice," said Tsukune, "Thanks. It means a lot to me."

When Kokoa didn't move, Tsukune took that as a sign to leave. Though he couldn't see it, Kokoa had a huge blush on her face.

"_Dammit!"_ thought Kokoa, _"How does he do that? I'm not going to get to sleep tonight." _She frowned as something else dawned on her._ "I didn't even get a taste of his blood. RARGH! It's not like I can break into his room or anything. Or CAN I?"_

Kokoa broke out a huge smile as she ran to her room to prepare.

- Night -

Kokoa stealthily walked out of the girls' dorms, decked out in everything sneaky: All black clothes, ski mask, gloves, and paint under her eyes. She even decided to bring Ko with her, sporting a small ski mask just for him. Now all she had to do was get upstairs into Tsukune's room and get some blood.

"_Maybe even more_," she thought with a devious smile.

"What are you doing?"

Kokoa jumped, turning around to see Mizore again. "What are you doing here stalker girl?" Kokoa asked with her hands on her hips.

"I always come out at ten-thirty to watch Tsukune for awhile," said the snow girl calmly, "You going into his room in hopes of getting his blood, or is it something else?"

"How did- Maybe- No!" said Kokoa, shaking her head really fast. "I'm just doing some night training."

There was a pause before: "You're a really bad liar."

"Why am I wasting my time with you?" Kokoa huffed before she stomped off in another direction.

"Great, I gotta wait for her to leave," said Kokoa from behind the building, "Why did she have to be there for?"

"Patience is a virtue," said Ko as he flew around her head, testing to make sure his wings still worked.

The two had to wait a few hours while Mizore sat in a bush admiring Tsukune, who was having a face to face moment with Moka from their rooms. Kokoa had almost nodded off when her bat landed on her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"This better be worth it," muttered the vampire before walking into the building. No one was in the lobby at this time, so getting up to Tsukune's room was easy. It wasn't until she got to his room that she realized she forgot the key.

"Who needs keys?" she whispered to herself when she pulled Ko out of the air. "Can you transform into his room key?"

"Uh, no," said the bat as he squirmed in his master's hand, "Nor will I try to. How did you even get in the first time?"

"Oh, like this," said Kokoa as she took out a hammer and slammed it on the knob. With a triumphant smirk and a dazzled pet bat, she pushed open the door, which opened silently, and Kokoa walked into the room. She took a quick look around the room; it was pretty bare by most standards but there was only thing she was interested in: The boy sleeping soundly in his bed.

She tiptoed over to Tsukune and kneeled by him. Kokoa made several attempts at trying to get to the human's neck but found it hard to do so at the angle she was sitting at. She swung a leg over Tsukune and straddled him; blood started to run to her cheeks to her annoyance.

Despite that little fact, Kokoa was able to get a clear shot at Tsukune's neck. She opened her mouth and moved closer. _"I can almost taste it!"_

The vampire was an inch away from her goal when she heard Tsukune mumble something. She sat back up to see Tsukune utter something but he was still asleep. Shrugging, Kokoa leaned down again to bite her target.

"K… Kokoa…"

The girl sat up again, looking at Tsukune to see him still asleep.

"_He's just dreaming. He's just dreaming,"_ thought Kokoa. "… wait a minute, is he dreaming about me?"

She ignored that thought and leaned in again, teeth about to sink into the boy's neck when the window shattered.

Kokoa sat up again, looking for the source of the crash. Looking around in the moonlight room, she saw a kunai made of ice. _"Stalker girl!"_

"Mfm, what's going on?" said Tsukune groggily as he wiped at his eyes, not realizing someone was sitting on him.

"_NO! He woke up!"_ Kokoa thought frantically. She didn't plan on this. Without even thinking, she punched Tsukune in the face, knocking him back to whatever he was dreaming about. Wasting no more time, the vampire bit into his neck. The blood tasted as glorious as it did last time she tasted it at the start of the year.

Wiping off her mouth, Kokoa bolted out of the room and back to her room. She ran so fast Mizore didn't get to ambush her.

"Yes!" shouted Kokoa as she slammed the door to her room shut. "I got his blood!" The redhead jumped around the room as she savored the feat.

- The Next Day -

Kokoa trudged out of the girls' dorms again. After her apparent victory, she was left with an empty feeling inside. Figuring it was nothing, she slept soundly. She woke still feeling that same emptiness.

"The blood high probably wore off," Kokoa muttered to herself though it didn't reassure her. Was there something more she still wanted from the boy?

"Kokoa!" She leapt when her name was called, ready to kick whoever's ass if needed. Thankfully, it was only Tsukune.

"_Tsukune,"_ thought Kokoa blissfully before she stopped herself, _"Wait, no! What am I thinking?"_

"Good morning Kokoa," said Tsukune cheerily. Other than his bright demeanor, Kokoa noticed a bump on the boy's forehead. _"Oops…"_ She didn't mean to hit him _that_ hard.

"Hey," was all Kokoa said, sorting out her conflicted thoughts.

"Can I tell you about this strange dream I had?" asked Tsukune. The vampire grunted in response.

"At first, I was dreaming you and Moka were sucking my blood," started Tsukune, "Then I heard some strange noise, like glass shattering, and I was looking up into these really beautiful emerald orbs."

Kokoa blushed slightly at that part. She looked down to avoid Tsukune's gaze. "Then there was this pain in my face. After that, the dream ended."

"Yep, definitely strange," commented Kokoa.

"When I woke up, I found a hole in my window and my door knob was broken."

"Anything stolen or out of place?"

"No, just those things. Geez, is that the time?" said Tsukune, "Class is gonna start soon." He started to run off but before he was too far, he waved back at Kokoa. "See ya at the club!"

Kokoa found herself half-heartedly waving back, not even realizing it. _"Is it possible I like him… Nah!"_

- End Chapter -


	3. Alone Time

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Rosario + Vampire. Drat.**

- Start -

Kokoa was having a bad day. _"Bad? Try HORRIBLE! Get it right!"_

Geez… okay, Kokoa was having a HORRIBLE day. Her thoughts were as jumbled as they were two nights ago and over the same thing: Tsukune.

- Flashback -

_Kokoa was sitting at her desk during math, scribbling down random words as she gazed out the window. She was pissed when a ruler was slammed into her desk, though her anger level went down when she saw it was her math teacher._

"_What are you doing Ms. Shuzen?" asked the teacher, peering down at her student's paper. "And why are your notes covered with the same name?"_

_Kokoa looked down in slight fear to see Tsukune's name all over her notes. She covered her paper in embarrassment, though the guy next to her was able to read part of it._

"_Hey, that's Aono! Are you part of his harem too?"_

_Kokoa glared at the guy, who tried to move himself and his desk away. He didn't get far; Kokoa slammed her fist into his head and knocked him out. She was quite satisfied with her achievement until she looked back in front of her to see her teacher holding out a detention slip. _

"_Crap…"_

- End Flashback -

Now she sat in the clubroom, typing up an interview about one of the teacher's. She looked up from her work to see Kurumu enter the room. _"I can't believe I'm about to do this_…" thought Kokoa, walking over to Kurumu.

"Hey boob- er I mean Kuruno," said Kokoa, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah what is it?" asked Kurumu as she set down materials for the paper.

"I just need some advice…" said Kokoa, her voice becoming hard to hear at the end.

"What?" asked Kurumu, looking at the vampire suspiciously. "You need to speak up a bit."

"I'm having… boy trouble…"

"Just a bit louder now. I thought I heard something."

"I'm having boy trouble alright!" shouted Kokoa, slapping her hand to her face. _"I can't believe I just said that out loud."_

As expected, Kurumu burst out laughing. The red-haired vampire was about to hit her on the head when Kurumu jumped up and hugged her.

"And here I thought you weren't a normal girl!" said the succubus, still laughing. "So who's the guy?"

"Well he's…" started Kokoa but she wasn't sure if she tell Kurumu off all people. "Wait a minute, you thought I wasn't normal?"

"You try to bring out your 'real' sister on a daily basis and cause a lot of trouble. Now stop trying to change the subject! Tell me who the guy is," demanded Kurumu.

"_I just had to pick her to talk to, didn't I?"_ thought Kokoa "Who said I had to tell you?"

"Some boys are different. Just tell me!" Kurumu squeezed Kokoa harder. Kokoa sighed; she was definitely the wrong person to talk to.

"Do I have to?" Kokoa was ready to smack the older girl if she said yes.

"Fine I won't force it out of you," said Kurumu, taking her arms off the younger girl, "But it'd be a lot easier if you just told me. Can you at least tell me about him?"

"Well he's really nice to everyone and cute and has the sweetest blood ever and-" Kokoa cut herself off, a look of horror coming to her face. She didn't mean to say all that!

"Ah, young love," teased Kurumu, "I know what that feels like."

"And look where it got you," said Kokoa rudely. "A year and a half and you still don't have Tsukune."

"I will wait until the end of time for him if I have to," declared the succubus proudly. Kokoa just backed away slightly.

"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that," said Kokoa. _"I really hope that doesn't happen to me."_

Just then, the door opened up and Moka and Yukari walked in. Kurumu snapped out of it and ran over to her two friends. "You're not going to believe this: Kokoa has a crush on a boy!"

"What? Really?" Oh dear god, why did she go and tell Kurumu for?

"Kokoa that's great!" said Moka, going over to hug her sister. "I'm so proud of you. What's he like? Has he asked you out yet? Who is he?"

"I'm not telling you who it is!" shouted Kokoa as she struggled to break free of the hug. Moka finally let go when she saw the younger vampire trying to free herself. "I need some fresh air." Kokoa stomped out of the room.

"Someone's grouchy."

The three girls turned around to see Mizore, who had once again managed to sneak into a room undetected. Despite being around her for a long enough time, it was amazing how the snow girl managed to get everywhere.

"You think a vampire would be happier after drinking someone else's blood," continued Mizore.

"Wait, she drank someone's blood?" asked Moka. "Who?"

"Oh, just a certain someone she's crushing on," answered Kurumu, "She wouldn't tell me who though."

"I can answer that," said Mizore. She lifted her hand and her sleeve fell down to reveal a camera. "Take a look."

Moka grabbed the camera and started scrolling through the pictures, a look of shock coming to her face. "WHAT?"

Yukari pulled the camera out of Moka's hands, Kurumu bending down to take a look. After scrolling through a few of the pictures, Kurumu started laughing.

"I knew she had another reason for following us around," said Kurumu after she stopped laughing. "Who thought it would've been Tsukune?"

"Why did I let this happen?" Kokoa wondered out loud. She was lying on the school roof, watching the clouds roll slowly by. "Why didn't I just leave him alone?" The door opened up and Kokoa jumped up to defend herself when she saw it was only Tsukune.

Wait, Tsukune? Crap…

She started to walk towards the door. The last thing she needed was the problem to her troubles.

"What do you want?" spat Kokoa. "Can't you see that I want to be alone?"

"I heard you had been having a bad day and would want someone to talk to, that's all," said Tsukune with genuine concern. "A problem shared is a problem halved."

"_Why does he have to be concerned about me?" _thought Kokoa. She sat down cross-legged and rested her head in her hands. "You sound like my fake of a sister."

Tsukune sat down next to her. It put the vampire a little on edge. "Do you want to talk about whatever's bothering you?"

"_Not with you!"_ Kokoa sighed. She could always resort to violence...

"There's a guy I like and I don't know what to do!" said Kokoa. It came out a little louder than she expected. Even Tsukune looked surprised.

"Have you talked to him at all?"

"_Yeah, right now,"_ was what Kokoa wanted to blurt out. "Yeah, but sometimes I have a hard time talking to him without getting weird thoughts." Some of those thoughts were of strangling the boy while he complicated her thoughts. "Other times I have no problem at all."

"Have you told him how you feel?" asked Tsukune. Kokoa gave him a mean look, which made Tsukune want to retract his question.

"If I did, I don't think I'd be having this problem." Kokoa continued to look at the students below to distract herself. "I don't know what to do and I have no one to help me."

"What about your sister or the rest of our friends?"

Kokoa snorted. "Pfh, after seeing them fight over you I don't expect any of them to be any help."

Defeated for the moment, Tsukune looked down at the students below in an attempt to brainstorm an idea. After a minute, he brightened up again.

"How 'bout I help you? You could practice trying to ask out the lucky guy with me."

If Kokoa had been drinking something, she probably would've spit it out. _"WHAT?"_

Thankfully she didn't blurt that out as well. The last thing vampire needed was to look stupid in front of the guy she wasn't sure she liked. Too bad she couldn't hold back her blush.

"Uh- I-I don't need help from you!" said Kokoa, waving her arms in front of her. _"Freakin' naïve helpfulness!"_ She stood up and walked to the door, leaving Tsukune alone.

"Was it something I said?" asked Tsukune. Kokoa responded by slamming the door.

"_I have no idea what's going on anymore,"_ thought Kokoa as she walked back to the clubroom. Unlike when she went up to the roof and knocked over students like they were nothing, the vampire was too absorbed in her own thoughts. _"Do I like him or not? Is there some reason that I'm drawn to him? Why do I have to be so freakin' indecisive about it for?"_

Kokoa was so into her thoughts that she didn't realize she ran into someone and was knocked back. After she rubbed her face, she instantly put on her angry face.

"Watch where you're going jerk!" she shouted. It was then she got a good look at the person she ran into.

From the looks of it, it was an older boy, most likely a third year. The unknown boy gave off an imposing aura but Kokoa wasn't impressed. She could take him down easy. The older boy just looked at her and walked by her like nothing happened.

"Jerk. He knocks me over and doesn't even apologize," mumbled Kokoa as she brushed herself off. She half expected her familiar to say something when she realized the bat wasn't there. The vampire wasn't too worried about it; Ko-chan was probably flying off with some bat friends.

A few moments later, Kokoa walked into the clubroom. She suddenly wished she hadn't.

"So you like Tsukune, huh?" asked Kurumu, her arms crossed over her chest. "Well you won't be getting to him that easy. You've now become a part of the war for Tsukune's heart!"

"I don't want to be apart of your stupid war," said Kokoa, "And what's this crap about me liking Tsukune?"

Kurumu handed her the camera, a picture of the red head biting Tsukune's neck. Kokoa instantly went pale. "Where did you get this?" she asked, trying to restrain her anger and fear.

"From our resident ninja. Who else?"

Right on cue, Mizore was right behind Kokoa, an ice kunai pointed at the younger girl's neck.

"You do anything to hurt him and you die," said the snow girl.

"Whatever, like I'm afraid of you." Kokoa walked over to one of the desks and buried her face in her arms. When there was a tap on her shoulder a minute later, she looked up to see Moka giving her a smile.

"I didn't think you liked Tsukune," said Moka, "I guess we both finally have something in common."

Kokoa put her head back down. She didn't want to talk to her outer shell of a sister right now. Especially about _him_.

"There's one more thing."

Kokoa looked up again to see a detention slip in front of her face.

"Ms. Ririko told me to give this to you since you didn't show up to detention today."

Kokoa moved her arms off the table and slammed her face into it. _"Worst. Day. Ever."_

- End Chapter -


	4. Potion Time

**Disclaimer: Me + Ownership of RV = Not mine.**

- Start -

"So how do we get Kokoa to spill the beans?" asked Kurumu. Ever since Kokoa's confession and seeing the pictures the day before, the succubus was intent on getting Kokoa to admit that she liked Tsukune.

"Do you get some sadistic desire from this?" asked Yukari, who was adding ingredients to a cauldron. "Why do we have to force the truth out for?"

While she was curious about the vampire's crush, Kokoa was friendly to Yukari when she wasn't trying to bring out her older vampire sister. She didn't want to pry in her friend's business

"No, I just want to see the brat squirm," said Kurumu, "As for why, cuz it's fun!"

"Well you already know what she told you and seen the pictures. You pretty much know that Kokoa likes him," said Yukari, "Do you really need to hear it from her?"

"YES!" Kurumu nearly shouted.

"And why do you need me for?" asked Yukari, adding white flowers and slowly stirring the contents in the pot.

Kurumu held one hand behind her back, swaying from the tips of her toes to the balls of her feet.

"Weeeeell, I was hoping you could help me-"

"Devise a plan?" finished the witch. She poured some of the now red liquid into a bottle and screwed on the cap. "And have all the tools and materials to further humiliate Kokoa?"

"Great!" said Kurumu, grabbing the younger girl and began dragging her out of the room. "I just wanted the help but all of that sounds great."

"Wait, I'm not done yet!" said Yukari as she tried to pull herself back into the club room, to no avail.

"We'll be back later," said Kurumu, "First we gotta go spy on Kokoa."

Kokoa walked out of detention, feeling better than she had all week. Behind her was Ririko Kagome laying in a heap of broken desks with a shredded maid costume to her side.

Her freaky math teacher wanted her to wear that and serve her tea! Hell no!

"_I'm a vampire and I won't humiliate myself in such a lowly manner!"_ thought Kokoa angrily. In the end, she just beat the crap out of the teacher.

"You think she would've learned after last year," murmured the vampire. From what Moka told her the day before, her inner self beat her up when she tried doing... things to Tsukune. What those things were, the pink-haired girl didn't say. It made her even angrier that her teacher would even try that sort of thing on him!

"_No, I mean me!"_ thought Kokoa frantically.

Great, now she was thinking about him again!

"And I had gone almost the whole day too," muttered Kokoa somewhat angrily. At least she was able to vent out her anger earlier. She walked into the club room, with nobody in there.

"Finally, some peace and quiet." The vampire sat down in one of the chairs and stared at the ceiling. The whole week was weird: saving Tsukune, dreaming about Tsukune, stalking Tsukune, sucking his blood, almost telling Kurumu about it, her detention. Tsukune, Tsukune, Tsukune! All her troubles boiled down to this one completely average guy.

"The next time I see him, I'm kicking him in the balls!" shouted Kokoa. "All this shouting is making me thirsty."

Seeing a water bottle on the table, she swiped it off the table and unscrewed the cap, letting out a familiar scent waft out of it. For some reason, it smelled like blood. Kokoa gave the liquid a closer inspection but deduced that it couldn't have been blood; it was too light in color. Shrugging, she downed half of the bottle in a couple of sips.

"Hm, tastes funny," she said to herself, screwing the cap back on.

"Hey! Is anyone in there?" said a voice outside that belonged to a certain boy.

"Perfect timing," muttered Kokoa, opening the door to see Tsukune holding several boxes. She was about to send him flying with a well placed kick when she noticed how handsome Tsukune looked.

"_Wait, what?"_ thought Kokoa.

"Hey Kokoa. Can you help me with this?" asked Tsukune.

But she didn't move. All Kokoa did was stare at Tsukune, marveling his appearance and everything about him.

"_What is this feeling?"_ she thought, _"Is this love? I can't contain it!"_

"I love you..." whispered Kokoa, barely audible.

"What was that?" asked Tsukune, shifting the boxes so he could see his friend. He saw the young vampire just staring at him, sparkles in her eyes.

"I love you!" screamed Kokoa, tackling Tsukune to the ground and sending the boxes full of papers flying everywhere.

- Around the corner -

"I can't believe she did it!" said Kurumu excitedly. "The brat actually admitted it and we didn't even have to do anything. I even got it on tape!"

"Don't you think it's odd?" asked Yukari, "Kokoa really hasn't shown any interest of liking Tsukune in the past. In fact, I'm pretty sure she didn't like him at all. Now she's all lovey-dovey with him."

"Yeah, it does kinda suck now that Kokoa's after him," sighed Kurumu, "Oh well, just one more person to knock out of the way to prove myself."

"You think she'd want a threesome between Moka and Tsukune as well?" asked Yukari. "I know she likes Moka and all but-"

"Why are you thinking about these things?" asked Kurumu incredulously as she shook Yukari by the shoulder. "You're what? Eleven years old? Girls your age shouldn't be thinking about those things!"

"At least I think! Your head and boobs are only full of air," Yukari argued back.

- Back to Kokoa -

Kokoa, still starry-eyed and 'lovey-dovey,' Kokoa was dragging Tsukune by the back of his blazer through the school.

"What do you want to do now boyfriend?" the vampire asked cutely.

"What has gotten into you?" asked Tsukune, "I'm not your boyfriend!"

Kokoa stopped dead in her tracks and dropped the boy, looking back at him with teary eyes.

"You're not?" the vampire asked sadly yet cute at the same time. "But then I'm gonna have to beat you to a pulp until you are!"

"No, no! Uh, I am your boyfriend," said Tsukune quickly. He didn't want to go to the infirmary again.

"Sweet!" said Kokoa, grabbing the human boy by his tie and began dragging him around again.

_"This is not good,"_ thought Tsukune.

- Clubroom -

Kurumu and Yukari were still fighting; they had deteriorated to cheap name calling. They didn't even notice Gin walk in, a blanket wrapped around him.

"Where's the fire?" asked Gin, sneezing right afterwards.

"Whoa, are you sick?" Kurumu asked with a somewhat concerned tone.

"Yeah. Mizore froze me two nights ago and stole my camera," said Gin, sniffling before he continued. "Had to wait long enough before I could shout for help."

The werewolf moved in on Kurumu. "But I'll be alright so long as you're around."

He groped her breast, a smile coming to his face. "See? I'm starting to feel better already."

SMACK!

There was a large, smoking red hand print on the older boy's cheek. Kurumu blew some smoke that was coming off her hand.

"Right," said Gin, gingerly touching where he had been slapped. "So what were you two going on about?"

Kurumu seemed to forget about being groped as a wide grin spread over her face. "Oh yeah, well Kokoa confided in me that she sucked the blood out of a boy she liked. Turns out it was Tsukune."

"What? Are you kidding me?" shouted Gin. "Why does he get all the ladies? He's not even that good looking."

"He's kind, gentle, considerate of others, and he doesn't treat every girl like a set of boobs unlike some pervert I know," said Kurumu, folding her arms across her chest. Gin looked around before he pointed at himself and smiled, acting as if he didn't know. Kurumu sighed before continuing.

"Anyways, she tackled him a few minutes ago and told him she loved him. Then I guess the brat dragged poor Tsukune off, seeing as their not here."

"My potion!"

Kurumu and Gin looked to see the witch holding a half empty water bottle.

"Chill girl, it's just a drink," said Kurumu.

"No, I poured my unfinished potion in here before you dragged me off."

"Okay, so what's this potion for then?" asked the succubus.

"It's a love potion. I was making it so Moka would finally ask Tsukune out, or vice versa," explained the girl genius, "But since it was unfinished, the drinker would become heavily infatuated with the first person they saw where it was supposed to work on the person's object of affection. I'm guessing Kokoa drank it and saw Tsukune."

"Wait, so she didn't mean what she said then?" asked Kurumu, a bit saddened. "I thought I had some blackmail material..."

"Would you cut it out already? I gotta prepare a potion to snap her out of it," said Yukari. "Why did I have to put it inside something as innocuous as a bottle for?

- End Chapter -


	5. Boyfriend Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario Vampire.**

- Start Chapter -

"_Déjà vu,"_ thought Tsukune.

It was indeed a déjà vu moment. Which moment? Tsukune's first day at school. Getting dragged through the school by a beautiful girl and all the guys glaring hatefully at him. Yes, it was almost exactly like day one. Except for glaring difference: Tsukune was being dragged around by Kokoa, the younger sister of his friend Moka. Also, the human boy noticed, that Kokoa actually noticed the animosity aimed at himself and sent it right back to the other students.

"Isn't this great, _boyfriend_?" asked Kokoa sweetly, switching back from glaring daggers back at a first year to staring cutely at Tsukune.

The fact that she said that scared him greatly. Just a couple of days ago, the young vampire told him that she didn't hate him like he always thought. Sure, he had some weird dreams that involved the red-head. But all of this? Something was up.

"Uh, sure Kokoa," Tsukune managed to get out, a fake smile on his face. "Great..."

Kokoa laughed and smiled, continuing to drag the boy. Then something, or rather someone, caught his eyes.

It was Moka. She didn't look too happy.

Oh dear god.

- Earlier -

When Moka was nearing the newspaper room, she saw several boxes and a pile of papers on the floor.

"That's weird," muttered the pink haired vampire as she stepped over the mess and into the clubroom. She saw Gin sitting in his normal seat, a blanket wrapped around him and his feet in a tub of water. Moka also saw Kurumu and Yukari throwing stuff into a pot and stirring up the contents. Her friends didn't notice her.

"_And this is weirder,"_ thought Moka. "Um, what's going on?" she asked.

The two girls looked up to see the vampire looking at them curiously.

"Uh, hey Moka," said Kurumu, putting on a fake smile. "What's up?"

"Not much. Can you please tell me what's going on?" repeated Moka.

The succubus and witch looked at each other before looking back at the vampire.

"Well, it's about Kokoa," said Kurumu. "She kinda drank this love potion Yukari made and-"

"Fell in love with Tsukune," finished Yukari.

At first, Moka only smiled. Then her smile twitched a bit.

"What?" asked Moka, not quite believing what she had been told.

"Kokoa is running around the school with Tsukune and she thinks she loves him, desu," repeated Yukari.

This time the smile on Moka's face vanished. "Excuse me for a moment," strained the vampire. She walked out of the room before breaking out into a run.

"Great, more trouble," muttered Kurumu.

"It's gonna have to wait. We need to finish the potion," said Yukari, adding in another substance.

Moka ran through the halls, searching for her dear friend and sister.

"_First she makes living in the human world miserable and now this,"_ thought Moka. _"Saying that liking Tsukune was one thing, but trying to take him away? Unacceptable!"_

The vampire burst through a set of doors leading outside, almost knocking them off their hinges. Then she saw the two people she was looking for. Indeed, Kokoa was dragging around Tsukune, who looked unsure of what to do. When the human boy saw her, his face turned pale. Kokoa, on the other hand, looked… happy?

"Sister!" shouted the younger vampire, releasing her grip on Tsukune and glomped the pink haired girl. "I'm so happy to see you!"

The anger vanished from Moka, replaced by confusion. Kokoa was happy…. To see her and not her true vampire self? Was this some sort of joke? Yet here she was, the red head burying her face in her chest.

What the heck was going on?

"What's the matter? Aren't you glad to see me?" asked Kokoa, noticing her sister not returning her affection.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Moka, prying herself out of the younger vampire's arms.

"Because I just _love_ hugging my sweet, lovable sister silly!" said Kokoa, jumping up and down with excitement.

"I meant Tsukune!" shouted Moka. "Why are you dragging him around for?"

"Because he's my new boyfriend," said Kokoa.

Moka looked over her sister's shoulder to see Tsukune shaking his head quickly.

"And did he agree to this?" asked the pink haired girl.

"Of course he did," said Kokoa.

Moka sighed. "I'm sorry to say this to you Kokoa but you can't have him."

"What do you mean?" asked the red head. "Are you gonna try and take him from me?"

"If I have to, then yes."

Moka glanced around and saw one of the many tombstones that decorated the outside of the school. She grabbed one and tore it out of the ground, ready to fight with it.

"Fine. But we both know that you're going to lose," said Kokoa sweetly.

"So how powerful was this love potion of yours?" Kurumu asked the still working witch. "Better yet, why were you even making one?"

"To be honest, I was getting a little tired of seeing Tsukune and Moka not doing anything. They obviously want each other but they beat around the bush too much," explained Yukari. "Plus a certain big boobed air head and stalker I know just happen to complicate the matter."

Kurumu resisted the urge to smack the little girl in the back of the head. "That doesn't answer my question."

"Actually, yes it does," said Yukari. When Kurumu didn't look convinced, she continued.

"I decided to go ahead and make a love potion for one of them that would be powerful enough to get one of them to admit their feelings for each other. Then I would jump in and we would all spend the night loving each other!"

Kurumu sweat dropped. "And people think I'm perverted."

After a few more minutes, Yukari slammed her hands onto the table. "Done!"

"Finally," said the succubus, "Let's go. I wanna see if I can get some pics of Kokoa before you give her the potion."

The dynamic duo darted out of the clubroom, leaving behind Gin.

"Can you two bring me some soup on the way back?" he asked futilely.

Tsukune watched his two vampire friends duke it out, all in the name of love. His friends did it everyday but never resorted to actual violence.

Moka was fending off attacks with her tombstone while Kokoa assaulted her with her familiar transformed into a great sword. The younger vampire was attacking relentlessly but never managed to get a hit in since Moka was constantly defending. Likewise, the pink haired girl barely got a change to retaliate.

"You're actually serious about this, aren't you?" asked Kokoa during a temporary ceasefire. "You wouldn't fight me when there was nothing to lose but when Tsukune's involved, you actually try to do something about it."

"He's my friend and I won't let you abuse him," said Moka.

Kokoa smirked. "Well he's my _boy_friend. What do you got to say about that?"

Moka shook with rage, charging forward at sister and catching her off guard. She swung the tombstone and it made its mark, sending Kokoa through a tree. The stone crumbled in Moka's grasp.

"_Did Moka really do that?"_ wondered Tsukune. _"Mental note: never make Moka, Outer or Inner, mad."_

"Tsukune!" Moka's shout snapped him out of his stupor. "The rosary!"

Tsukune nodded and sprinted towards Moka, his eyes set on the silver cross glistening on the vampire's chest. He knew that her inner self would be able to handle Kokoa – or at least distract the younger vampire long enough for the human boy to get away. He was so caught up in the goal that he didn't see Moka get pushed out of the way. Tsukune ended up crashing into the person, the two of them landing on the ground.

"Ow," muttered the human as he pushed himself up, his hand groping something soft. Wait, soft? He looked down to see…

"Tsukune can't keep his hands off me," giggled Kokoa, her face turning red as Tsukune was groping her breast.

Moka was completely taken back by the action, a tick mark appearing on her head. The brown haired boy had turned white as a ghost. This is exactly how it was the first day earlier in the year, minus a kick to the face. Actually, it's possible that kick would come from Moka of all people.

"_Déjà vu,"_ thought Tsukune. _"And at the worst time too."_

- End Chapter -


	6. Antidote Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own R+V, I'm just a fan.**

- Start -

"_Not again!"_ thought Tsukune as he scrambled off of Kokoa, skin tone changing from sheet white to red tomato as he did so. Although the younger vampire had been acting strangely nice all day, he _really_ didn't want to take any kicks or punches or pain of any kind from her _or_ Moka.

When he crabwalked away from her, Kokoa crawled after him, forgetting all about her fight with Moka.

"Come back my love!" Kokoa giggled. The only thing going through her head now was Tsukune. When she got close enough to touch him, she brought her hand up to his face and froze on the spot.

Literally. In a block of ice.

"What an annoying brat," said Mizore. She stood up from a nearby bush, some twigs and leaves falling off her. When she looked over at Tsukune, a small blush tinted her porcelain face. "Are you alright Tsukune?"

"Yeah, thanks," said Tsukune. He got up and walked over to Moka and Mizore, shaking from contact with the ice. "What do we do with Kokoa?"

"I say keep her like that. She's a lot quieter now," said Mizore.

"I just want to know why she's acting this way," said Moka, concerned for her sister even though she tried to kill her.

"Why don't you ask Yukari about that one," said Mizore, pointing at the oncoming witch and succubus.

"Aw, we missed it," said Kurumu, but she started laughing when she saw Kokoa, "I gotta get pictures of this!"

She stared snapping away on the camera of Kokoa's frozen image. It wasn't apparent the ice was breaking until a large crack streaked across the surface and it shattered. Kokoa was kneeling on the ground, shivering like crazy.

"Tsukune!" shouted Moka. Tsukune looked at the vampire and nodded, pulling off the rosary on her choker.

"No wait! We got something for Kokoa!" shouted Yukari, but it was too late; the pink-haired vampire and transformed into her true self.

"Kokoa," said Moka sternly, the expression on her face showing she was mad.

Kokoa, still shivering, looked over at Inner Moka, then Tsukune, then back at Moka. Indecision caused her mind to snap.

"I'll just take both!" she said, getting up to run at the two.

Moka just scoffed. "Kokoa, you can't win when your heads not in the game!"

Kokoa jumped through the air, ready to tackle Moka and Tsukune when Moka kicked her sister right in the face. Kokoa's head reared back and went flying through several trees.

"I'm not even going to say it today," muttered Inner Moka, snatching the rosary from the boy.

"I really should kick you right now," said Moka threateningly to Tsukune. "You still haven't made a choice yet. You can't avoid it forever."

And with that, the vampire snapped the rosary back onto the choker and reverted back to her outer self.

Yukari sighed and walked over to Kokoa, who was knocked unconscious from Moka's signature kick.

"I tried to avoid this," the witch murmured as she poured the liquid into Kokoa's mouth.

"Ugh, my head," grumbled Kokoa, waking up in her room. She sat up only for head to hurt more and lay back down.

"What the hell happened?" she asked herself.

There was a rattling coming from Kou's cage. "Read the paper on the desk!"

The young vampire turned her head to see a note. She grabbed it and read it.

_Kokoa,_

_You managed to drink the love potion that I made for Moka and Tsukune. When you drank it, the first person you saw was Tsukune and you fell in love with him! I managed to give you the antidote for it, but you still got hurt by your sister. You probably shouldn't be able to move around until tomorrow morning. Get well soon! _

_Your friend, Sendou Yukari._

Kokoa crumpled up the note and threw it far away from her. In love with Tsukune? It was bad enough that she didn't know what to think about the boy, but she probably acted like some love struck idiot. She had a reputation as a vampire to uphold!

Then the memories came back all at once as vivid as when they occurred. She _did_ act stupid! She dragged Tsukune around like a rag doll and talked to him like a girlie girl; she couldn't even take on the weakling persona that was Outer Moka. Kokoa looked up at the ceiling angrily but after a few moments, the anger subsided and she felt empty on the inside. At first she couldn't figure out why but when she thought about it some more, the more likely it seemed.

"I didn't enjoy that time with him…. Or did I?" she asked herself out loud.

"I knew it! Kokoa likes Tsukune!" said Kou happily. That got the red-head mad fast.

"No I don't!" she shouted as she sat up, ignoring the pain in her body.

"Kokoa and Tsukune sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Kokoa threw her pillow at the caged bat and hid herself under the covers. She was probably going to have weird dreams again.

The next day, Kokoa went to school as usual. Just like everyday, she saw her sister and her friends fighting over Tsukune. After they were done for the morning, she walked over to the human boy.

Tsukune saw her and was taken back a bit before smiling and waving at her.

"Hey Kokoa, are you feeling better?" he asked.

Kokoa responded by nodding her head slightly. As she had predicted the night before, she had another dream with Tsukune in it.

"Yesterday was pretty wei-"

"Nothing happened," said Kokoa quickly.

"But what abou-"

"Nothing. Happened," Kokoa gritted, "Let's forget it ever happened."

"Um, okay," said Tsukune, rubbing the back of his head. "Are you-"

"Look, it never happened. I didn't drink a love potion, I didn't follow you around like all the others and I certainly _did not_ enjoy our time together," said Kokoa firmly, her emerald eyes locked onto his brown ones.

"You don't hate me now, do you?" asked Tsukune dejectedly. "I wanna be friends with Kokoa."

The young vampire was taken back a bit by that. Sure, she still didn't have her feelings toward him completely sorted out, but hate wasn't entirely one of them.

"Didn't we go over this already?" asked Kokoa, crossing her arms and looking annoyed. "I don't hate you. I hate the fact that you're the only one that can bring out my sister, that's it."

"So you like me then?"

Kokoa slapped her hand over her face to cover the slight blush that started to appear; he was cute in a stupid way. Wait, did she really just think that?

"I already told just because you have the rest of the girls hanging off of you that you can get me so easily!" Kokoa yelled. Soon afterwards, she realized that she had said that out loud. Thankfully, there was only an awkward silence for about two seconds when the bell rang.

"Um, okay then," said Tsukune, "Well, I'll see you later at the clubroom."

He walked off, leaving Kokoa to fume over what had happened.

"I can't believe I said that," she muttered when she started heading to her class, "Now he's probably gonna think that he can get me."

Even though she said that to comfort herself, she wouldn't have minded too much if he took her- whoa, where the hell did that come from?

"Hey Kokoa, how'd talking to Tsukune go? Did you confess to him?" said Kou as he landed on her shoulder. His master did not take kindly to that and grabbed the bat familiar.

"How many times do I have to say this? I am not in love with Tsukune!" Kokoa shouted, nearly crushing Kou in the process.

"Denial….. is only the…. first step," Kou managed to wheeze. Kokoa dropped the bat and started heading to homeroom.

"I don't wanna hear any more of this crap," she muttered angrily, "I do not feel love for that boy."

But deep down, she still was undecided about her feelings. Not like it mattered, he already had a harem and a proud vampire like her did not to be involved with the likes of that.

- End Chapter -

And here's where the story ends. I've scrapped several attempts at a seventh chapter but I couldn't get anything good out of it. However, there's still the possibility of it happening... in a different fic. Maybe.


End file.
